one piece shipuden
by arikko
Summary: naruto berasal dari keluarga tenriyobito, namun salah satu orang tua nya penyandang nama D, pemerintahan dunia membunuh keluarganya, namun naruto selamat. ingin tahu apa yang akan di lakukan naruto selanjutnya, AYO BACA ! occ, mungkin bakal harem
1. prolog 1

Terlihat dari kejauhan sebuah kapal megah yang di isi sepasang bangsawan tenryubito dan 1 orang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun tengah berbincang di balkon kapal, mereka melihat kearah laut yang tenang dengan di terangi cahaya bulan purnama.

" Tuan ada beberapa kapal marine yang menuju kapal kita " ucap salah satu awak kapal kepada mereka yang tengah berbincang di balkon,

" Ada urusan apa mereka mau kemari " ucap nya kepada diri sendiri yang di ketahui bernama namikaze minato.

Ia kemudia turun dari lantai 2 menuju kedepan kapal untuk melihat kapal yang menghapiri mereka. Tidak berlangsung lama dua kapal itu pun berada di samping kapal megah mereka,

Puluhan anggota marine dan beberapa orang yang mengeakan pakaian taxsedo pun kini berada di atas dek kapal tenryobito itu,

" Ada urusan apa kalian datang kemari " ucap minato dengan cukup dingin kepada marine itu.

Dari tengah gerombolan itu munculah seseorang berkepala plontos yang membawa sebuah pedang dan berpakain layaknya seperti seorang samurai dengan baju berwarna putih dan celana yang berpakaian hitam.

" Kami tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang menyandang nama D menjadi seorang bangsawan tenryobito " ucap singkat pria tua berkepala plontos itu

Minato pun terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan orang tua itu

" Apa maksud mu dari perkataan mu itu ? " Tanya minato kepada pria tua itu, namun mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan minato dan langsung menyerang minato.

Kini segerombolan pasukan marine langsung menembaki tenriobito itu, minato pun menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengah nya, peluru itu hanya berjatuhan di bawah kaki minato karena perisai kaca berbentuk persegi panjang menghalangi nya.

Para awak kapal pun kini berada di samping minato untuk membantunya.

" Minato kun ada apa ini " Tanya panik pasangan minato yang kini berada di balkon lantai 2 kapal.

" kalian berdua Cepat keluar dari kapal ini dengan sekocy darurat ! " ucap minato dengan kushina dan anaknya.

"lalu ayah bagai mana ? " Tanya anak kecil tenriyobito yang bernama naruto

" Ayah akan menyusul setelah menyelesaikan masalah ini " jawab minato kepada anak nya

" Cepat kejar, jangan biarkan mereka kabur ! " ucap pria tua itu kepada pasukannya.

Mereka pun langsung mengejar mereka namun dihalang oleh awak kapal, perkelahian pun kini tengah berlangsung dengan sengitnya.

Minato melihat kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa pasukan marine yang ingin kebelakang kapal namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berlari mereka terhalang oleh perisai kaca yang langsung sung menabrak mereka, namun disaat minato melihat kebelakang sebuah pedang suksen menebas punggung nya, minato pun melihat kebelakang, terlihat lah seorang pria tua yang mengenakan pakainan samurai menebas nya.

,minato pun langsung menghunuskan pedang nya namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pria tua itu.

Di belakang kapal, awak kapal perempuan dan kushina tengah berupaya melepaskan ikatan sebuah sekocy darurat dari kapal.

" Naruto ingat pesan ibu tadi " kata kushina kepada naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh naruto

Naruto kini telah berada di kapal sekocy,

" ka-san ayo cepat turun ! " ucap naruto kepada ka-san nya

Maaf naruto ka-san harus menolong .. tou san " ucap kushina dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya

" Kau harus hidup naruto ! . dan ingat pesa ka-san " ucap kushina sambil mengusap air matanya

Beberapa pasukan marine kini berada beberapa langkah dari kushina, mereka langsung menebas awak kapal yang bersama khusina.

Kushina pun langsung langsung di tebas oleh oleh anggota marine.

" OKA-SAAANN ! " Pilu naruto yang menangis sejadi jadinya dari kapal sekocy yang melihat ibu nya di tebas para marine.

anggota yang melihat naruto kini ingin mengejarnya, namun beberapa awak kapal laki laki kini datang menghadang merekan dan mereka mulai bertarung di sana.

Seorang marine kini ingin melompat untuk mengejar naruto namun kushina yang sekarat memegangi sebelah kakinya, ia pun menebas kushina sekali lagi, dan gara-gara kushina marine itu tidak bisa mengejar karena awak kapal membunuhnya.

Naruto kini berada cukup jauh dari kapal, ia melihat cahaya kobaran api dari kejauhan dengan tatapan kosong .

Mungkin para rider bingung kenapa awak kapal mebantu keluarga naruto, padahal mereka adalah keluarga tenriyobito yang sangat di benci oleh seluruh orang.

Keluarga naruto berbeda dengan keluarga tenriyobito lain yang biasanya menjadikan orang sebagai budak dan memperlakukan mereka sesuka hati.

Keluarga naruto memang membeli budak juga namu dia menganggab mereka sama dan tidak memerlakukan mereka seperti binatang,

Keluarga naruto telah diajarkan dari kakeknya naruto yaitu hasirama senju bahkan jau sebelum generasi kakaenya bagaimana cara memerlakukan budak ( mereka menyebutnya pengasuh keluarga ) untuk tidak dianggab sebagai binatang atau barang mainan.

Namun anehnya seluruh keluarga naruto selalu menuruti pesan dari generasi=generasi sebelum naruto

Dan keluarga mereka juga tau rahasia kenapa keluarga bangsawan tenriyobito sangat dilindungi marine dan pemerintahan dunia.

Kini terlihat seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun dengan berambut kuning menggunakan baju oblong berwarna coklat dengan lambang lingkaran di punggungnya dan menggunakan rok berwarna putih (rok khusus bangsawan tenriyobito) ia kini tengah duduk di kapal sekocinya degan tatapan kosong, sudah hampir seminggu dia terombang ambing di lautan.

(sekoci naruto dilengkapi batu laut di bagian bawah kapal, jadi sea king tidak merasakan kehadiran kapalnya )

Naruto kini tengah mengingat pesan terakhir dari ka-san nya

" naruto tetaplah hidup, makanlah apa yang ada jangan banyak memilih makanan.

Dan carilah **ONE PIECE** dank aw akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya, dan kaw akan menjadi raja di dunia dan perbaiki sistem pemerintahan dunia yang congkak ini, agar tidak ada yang menderita seperti kita.

KAMI MENYAYANGI MU NARUTO " pesan terakhir kushina kepada naruto

Naruto hanya dapat menangis bila mengigat pesan terakhir dari ibunya itu

**ONE PIECE**


	2. prolog 2

Senju hasirama - wanita uzumaki uciha madara - wanita namikaze

Senju tsunade namikaze jiraya

Namikaze minato

Dan menikahi uzumaki D kushina ( bukan bangsawan dan tidak ada hubungan dengan istri hasirama )

Namikaze D naruto

**Chapter 2**

Kini terlihat seorang pria tua sedang meminum dan terlihat sebuah katana berdiri elegan di sampingnya, kini ia berada di kapal marine yang tengah menuju ke markas nya setelah berhasil membunuh keluarga teniyobito,

Muncul seorang anggota marine berpakaian taxsedo serba hitam dan menggunakan topi berwarna hitam,

" tuan kami telah member tahu keseluruh pangkalan marine bila menangkap seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan tiga kumis di pipi kiri dan kanan " ucap sopan anggota marine itu kepada orang tua yang tengah minum

" Apa kamu sudah membuat laporan tentang pristiwa ini " Tanya pria tua itu sambil meminum kpi nya

" Sudah tuan, kami membuat laporan bawha kapal itu di serang oleh bajak laut dan seluruh orang dikapal telah di bunuh " jawab marine itu dengan hormat.

" Hn,, bunuh seluruh anggota marine yang mengikuti oprasi ini, jangan sampai kebenaran dari oprasi ini tersebar luas " ucap tegas pria tua itu yang kini telah beranjak kursi nya untuk melihat keadaan laut dari jendela.

" Baik tuan, saya akan mengatan kepada bawahan saya untuk membunuh swluruh anggota yang mengikuti oprasi ini " ucap marine itu dan segera pergi dari hadapan pria tua itu.

Kini kita beralih ketempat naruto yang sudah seminggu terombang ambing di lautan, ia kini mengambil makanan di kotak lemari es berukuran kecil yang ada di sekoci itu.

Dari kejauhan naruto sudah melihat sebuah pulau. Kini sekoci naruto sudah berada di bibir pantai pulau yang ia lihat dari kejauhan,

Naruto melihat sekeliling pulau dan hanya mendapatkan pepohonan yang rimbun, namun sebuah asap mengembul dari tengah hutan ke udara,

Naruto pun berjalan menuju asap itu berada, setelah beberapa menit naruto berjalan ia melihat sebuah pemukiman (arsitektur jepang klasik ) dan ia pergi untuk melihat lihat.

Pemukiman itu cukup ramai, naruto berhenti saat di satu restoran ramen dan melihat orang tengah memakan ramen, naruto hanya bisa menelan air liur nya, karena ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli ramen.

Karena naruto berhenti di tengah jalan, beberapa orang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

" Hai kozo di mana matu ! beraninya kaw menabrakku " ucap pria yang menabrak naruto.

" Kawlah yang menabrak ku bodoh ! " ucap dingin naruto kepada orang yang menabraknya.

" Apa katamu ! ? " tanya orang yang menabrak naruto yang kini mengangkat kerah baju naruto,

Ia kini ingin meninju naruto, namun tinju itu di tangkis oleh seseorang.

Orang itu melihat kearah orang yang memegangi kepalan tangan nya.

Ia memiliki jenggut berwarna hitam dan memakai pakaian berwarna putuh dengan celana panjang berwarna biru tua (ayah hinata )

" o..oh Hyuga san ? " ucap orang itu kepada orang yang memegang tangan nya

" Lepaskan dia kakuzu " ucap singkat hygua itu kepada kakuzu

" Cih sekarang kaw selamat bocah, tapi lainkali bila kita bertemu awas kaw ! " ucap kakuzu dan pergi meninggalkan naruto

" Apa kaw ingin makan itu ? " Tanya ramah hyuga itu kepada naruto

Naruto hanya tertunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun, pria itu langsung memegangi tangan naruto dan menariknya ke kedai ramen

" Pak ramen nya dua 2 " ucap hyuga itu kepada pemilik ramen

" Siapa namamu ? " Tanya hyuga itu kepada naruto

" Namikaze D naruto " naruto yang masih tertunduk

" owh .., namaku hyuga hisasi, " ucap hyuga kepada naruto

**Hyuga pov**

nampaknya dia telah mengalami sesuatu tragedy, pakaian nya yang kotor itu, dan nampaknya dia bukan berasal dari pulau ini karena berani mengatai kakuzu bodoh

**normal**

setelah selesai makan hyuga mengajak naruto ke dojo miliknya,

" ini dojo milikku, kaw tampaknya tidak memili tempat untuk tinggal bukan ? " Tanya hyuga kepada naruto

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali tertunduk,

" Tapi ada syaratnya bila kaw ingin tinggal di sini " ucap hyuga itu kepada naruto

Naruto hanya memalingkan mukanya ke arah hyuga

" kaw harus membantuku membersihkan dan merawat dojo ini dan aku akan melatihmu menggunakan pedang " ucap hyuga kepada naruto

" Aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan mu, HINATA cepat kemari ! " ucap hyuga kepada naruto

" Ada apa ayah " jawab anak perempuan yang dipanggil hiasi dati

" Perkenalkan ini murid baru ayah, dia akan tinggal di sini karena tidak memiliki tempat tinggal " ucap hiasi kepada naruto

Selama hampir 5 tahun naruto tinggal di dojo itu, naruto bisa di bilang jenius dalam aliran pedang karena dia telah menguasai jurus jurus pedang dari dojo hyuga dan menciptakan jurus jurus baru .

Sifat naruto pun kini telah berubah dari awal nya pendiam menjadi seorang yang periang dan sedikit mesum (keturunan dari kakeknya jiraya )

Dan saat berlatih dia tidak sengaja mengaktifkan kekuatan special keluar nya yaitu perubahan pada corak bola matanya yaitu bola mata berwarna merah dengan 3 tomue,

Kekuatan itu dapat melihat pergerakan lawan 3 detik sebelum terjadinya serangan, kekuatan itu sangat berguna bagi naruto yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya.

Kekuatan ini di keluarga naruto pun sangat jarang , hanya segelintir orang yang dapat mengaktifkan kekuatan ini,

kekuatan ini berasal dari kakaek buyutnya dari jiraya yaitu uchiha madara, bahkan jiraya kakeknya tidak bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan ini hanya sodara kembarnya orochimaru yang bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan ini, keturunan orochimaru saja tidak ada yang bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan ini.

Naruto sangat lah beruntung bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan ini,

" Hinata ayo kita melakukan itu ", ucap naruto dengan halus kepada hinata

" Bukankah kemarin sudah naruto " ucap ketus hinata yang mulai berjalan menjauhi naruto

Hinata kini menggunakan kaos berwarna merah, dan menggunakan jelana lepis pendek yang ukuran nya dia atas lutut dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nya yang mulus,

Pakaian yang hinata pakai yang ketat itu memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh yang indah dari bajunya timbul 2 buah gundukan yang cukup besar yang membuat ia tambah lenih cantik.

Naruto langsung mengejar hinata dan menghadang nya

" Ayola hinata…. ini yang terakhir karena aku besok sudah pergi berpetualang " ucap manja naruto kepada hinata

" Aishh nanti ayah ku tau " ucap pasrah hinata kepada naruto

" Ayah mu lagi di panggil kepala desa untuk rapat tetua " ucap senang naruto.

Ke esokan paginya di dojo naruto mempersiapkan keperluan nya untuk berpetualang.

Ia kini memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang matahari dan di lengkapi dengan rompi berwarna kuning (rompinya itu baju luffy di new word ) dan menggunakan celana lepis ¾ dan menggunakan sandal (sandal luffy ).

Luffy keluar dari dojo dan sudah di tunggu hiasi, hinata dan para murid dojo

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju bibir pantai,

" naruto kaw harus hati-hati karena di dunia ini banyak hal yang aneh dan orang-orang yang kuat, jadi jangan membuat ku malu " ucap hiasi kepada naruto

" Kaw harus cepat kembali naruto " ucap ketus hinata kepada naruto

" Ia hinata sayang " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum

" Ciciwit, romantisnya " ucap beberapa junior naruto

Muka hinata kini telah memerah, hiasi hanya bisa mehela napasnya karena kelakuan seluruh muridnya dan hinata.

Kini mereka telah sampai di bibir pantai dan naruto sudah menaiki kapal berukuran sedang.

" Hati-hati senpai. Kaw harus cepat kembali " ucap junior naruto yang tengah menangis

Ia aku akan kembali setelah menemukan one piece dan menjadi raja ! . ucap naruto kepada mereka yang ada dibibir pantai

" Aku harus mencari nakama ku, 8 orang mungkin sudah cukup " ucap naruto kepada diri sendiri


End file.
